If you help me, I'll help you (OUAT)
by Im-Hooked-OUAT
Summary: Elsa is here and is set out to kill Rumpelstiltskin, but the Charming's along with Belle, and the rest of their friends refuse to let that happen. Meanwhile, Regina is still angry at Emma for bringing Marian back, and is not only plotting to get rid of Marian, but also planning to get revenge on Emma. And what better way to do that then finding an way to bring Milah back.
1. Chapter 1

_Finally I'm free. _Elsa chuckles to herself, as it's the first time in years that she's been outside of Rumpelstiltskin's trap. Wanting to test her powers, she blasts frost out of her fingertips and freezes the spot in front of her on the ground. With a smile, she watches the front spread under her feet and soon cover the whole ground of the barn.

_Foolish girl, doesn't she know that opening a portal out of Rumpelstiltskin's magic volt, will set many of his trapped creatures set free. _Elsa couldn't get the picture of Emma out of her mind. You never forget the face of the person who was you're way out. Just like you can't forget the person who was you're last hope. Which in her case was her sister's fiancé Hans. Just thinking of him made Elsa's smile drop.

She remembers the day, as if it was just yesterday. Hans had thrown her in her own castles dungeon and had locked her up, so that she couldn't use her powers. She begged him to let her go. But he left her there to die. After a few days Rumpelstiltskin had appeared to her and she made a deal with him that stated he would set her free, if she were to teach him how to freeze someone's heart so that they wouldn't age. Of course she had agreed, and was set free. She spend many years free with _Rumpel _-the nickname she gave him- and during those years they had taught each other many different spells, and tricks with magic. They had grown close, she took care of things around the house while he was away, and they would travel to faraway lands together. But one day all that changed, Rumpel had told her she was a distraction of his real goal, which is to find his son and had tried to kill her. But she was too powerful for him, and he ended up tricking her into the mirror.

She walks out of the barn and into the streets. She took a deep breath, it had been awhile since she breathed fresh oxygen. She couldn't remember the last time she smelled the rain in the air, the grass and dirt, or heard the sounds of birds nearby.

She looks up and into the horizon where she sees a long clock tower. To the side she saw a sign that said 'Welcome To Storybrook' _this must be the land where Rumpel was planning to travel to, to find his son._

She looks around, and in the distance she sees an woman with dark black short hair, in a black pencil skirt and red turtle neck sitting on an bench.

Elsa walks over to the woman, and she looks up at her. "This isn't good." The woman's eyes go wide when she sees her.

"Where can I find the Dark One?" Elsa asks.

"I think you've come a far way from you're home, Ice Queen. _Emma_ must have set you free. " She says the name Emma with disgust.

"The Dark One kept me captive, I will not rest or leave until I get my revenge." Elsa says.

"In this town, revenge doesn't work out too well." She frowns.

"You seem upset with this Emma, has she done wrong against you?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"If you help me, I will help you." Elsa smirks.

"What makes you think I want help from an singing cartoon, from a movie." She stands up.

"What is this _cartoon _and _movie _you speak of?" The lady laughs. "Why do you laugh at me, peasant."

"I'm no peasant, I was the Queen in the Enchanted Forest most people knew me as the Evil Queen back then, but here I go by Regina."

"Well Regina, you may call me Elsa. And I have more magic then you can imagine. Before the Dark One trapped me, he taught me many things. And helped me develop my own Ice Magic, which does things you can never even dream of doing."

"Like what, making talking snowman that '_love warm hugs'" _Regina laughs.

"One of the many thing's I can do, is bring back someone from the dead. Which I've heard is what the Evil Queen had always wanted."

"_You _can bring back someone from the dead?" She sounds hopeful and unsure.

"Yes, even if you don't have the body." Regina smiles an evil smile.

"If you help me I'll help you." Regina says.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Swan, as much as I would like to continue this, let's go back inside before anyone misses our presence." Hook smiled and pecked Emma's lips one more time.

"Alright, I bet David and Mary-Margret are wondering where we are. I have a bad feeling about Regina. She didn't take us bringing back the maiden really well. The look in her eyes could kill. I'm just scared that the brief friendship we were developing is done for." Emma sighed standing up, the thought of Regina going back to the way she was when they first met, sent a shiver down her spine.

"Aye, I would be careful around her." Hook put his good hand on the small of Emma's back and guided her back inside Granny's Diner where the Charmings, as well as other members of Storybrooke sat celebrating the birth of Snow White and Prince Charming's newborn son.

"Where have you two been?" Emma's father; David comes up to them holding Emma's baby brother.

"It was getting crowded in here, so we stepped out to get a breather." Emma told half the truth. They had actually been making out outside the diner, but didn't want her father to know that.

"So nothing's changed between the two of you?" He eyed Hooks hand that was still on her back.

"Actually mate, we are together now. And I would appreciate it, if you we're happy for us. I promise to love and take care of Emma." Hook interrupts Emma before she can speak.

"Actually, we haven't discussed our relationship yet, but it is an possibility." Emma tell's her father.

Just as Hook was about to say something, Mary-Margret walked up to them, holding Emma's new born brother; Neal.

Emma was glad that her parents had acknowledged Neal's bravery and sacrifice, by naming their new born son after him. Even though Neal and herself were not together in the end, Emma still loved and missed him. But not loved him the way she once had when she was younger, but loved him like a best friend or brother. He was infact her son's father.

"Emma, can I talk to you over here for a second." Her mother smiled, while her eyes traveled between Hook and her daughter.

"Yeah." Mary-Margret handed her son to his father, and her and Emma walked over to the other side of the Diner.

"What's going on with you and Killian." She asked, while sneaking a look at the man that was now talking to her husband.

"We kissed, and are possibly in a relationship. We haven't discussed it, and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. We just got back from the Enchanted Forest, after being sucked into a portal that was made by the wicked witch! Who we finally defeated! My son's father died and Henry might not be ready for me to be in a relationship. And now Regina's angry at me from bringing Robins wife back! What I'm trying to say is this is not the time to be in a relationship." Emma rushed all in one breath.

"I agree that alot has been going on, but if you need to find good moment's in between the bad ones. And Hook really loves you, I can tell. You should give him a chance. And as for Henry, I don't think it's him that's not ready. I think it's you." Mary-Margret told her daughter.

Emma sighed "I think you're right, I just don't know... After what happened with Walsh and Neal I don't want to open myself up again. What if I'm an target for bad relationships. It's not that I regret being with Neal. He IS the father of Henry, but he hurt me. I understand that he did it for me, but I still don't think I can ever fully forgive him for it. And Walsh never loved me! And when I kissed Graham he died... I don't know."

"Honey, you seriously can't blame yourself for all that's happened. If you keep yourself hidden in a shell you wont be able to find love" She says.

"I'll think about it. But I have more important things to worry about." Mary-Margret puts her arm around her daughters shoulder and hugs her.

Just as she was going to say something, Leroy, the grumpy dwarf yells "He-He's here! He's alive! He's coming this way!"

"Who is Leroy?" Mary-Margret asked as everyone made their way to the window.

"Graham."


End file.
